User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Response I have already done so, If you'de have noticed the summary I gave; then you would know of a new coding method. I'm using a New sandbox for more MM secrets from the Real Guide. — CandD (talk) 21:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware of the "coding method" you used. You have to put the actual content on the page, though, because it's not standard, nor do we have any need for an article for the Hidden Hole locations. Just put the information directly on the secrets page. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Do what we told you. The information has to be on the page itself. Don't question it. As it is, it's a mainspace page, which shouldn't be. Oh, and I'm sorry for not telling you this before, but that information will have to be changed to table form, like the others, in time. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Answers Goht probably got frozen from the freezing cold temperatures of the Snowhead Temple...Duh?--Super Ike the Third (talk) 12:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :The master of ice that summoned the frigid temperatures was itself frozen by them while most of its minions are fine? Makes no sense to me. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Fireangle's walkthrough Sorry about that last edit to the page, I was doing it while you left the explination of why it's against the rules. I posted it, then saw the talk page. Sorry. lets continue our discussion there, shall we? Qprime8808 (talk) 00:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Category edits When I edited on some pages, the wiki activity screen said I added categories, though I actually didn't. Why is that?--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure why, but it's not uncommon for people to inadvertently copy the categories of an article. It's probably some sort of error. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 06:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::The default Wikia skin is Oasis, and you can view the other with this link and if you like it you can change it in your preferences, but that's besides the point. The point is, the editor in Oasis occasionally adds in categories, mainly because Oasis is jank and the editor doesn't really work well. – Jazzi (talk) 12:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) why did you do that? Wf72 (talk) 08:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :To be completely frank, your edit contributed nothing to the page, looked completely unprofessional, and was overall not worth keeping. ''Xykeb Yvolix ''' 08:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ... The wiki isn't a battle of wits, yes, you're absolutely correct. I just like to partake in battles of wits, as a hobby, if you will. I know that the wiki is used for improving one or another's knowledge of a topic, in this case, the Legend of Zelda, but I love battles of logic and I do battle as often as I can. That said, I now realized that it isn't a battle of wits, but editing the wiki to gain further knowledge on what we care about most. Like you said, my info was wrong, so you promptly corrected me. For that, I thank you. Perhaps I should take my bloody battles elsewhere... There are many other foolish bastards around the Internet... Perhaps I could mercilessly shred their sane mind and leave a cold, brooding soul who's very last image to burn in their eyes was the cold, deathly glare of my eyes that glow in an eerie blue... Well, that's ''before they lose their conscience and wake up in a loony bin... Please excuse me for my actions, I must've sounded like an incompetent asshole... Feh. Unsane (talk) 01:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :You did, yes.